Maroon team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations of the maroon team are listed below. History Notable Members and SPAM Maroon was known for its SPAM through the Cyberverse, having more SPAM than any other team by a vast majority. Of these Spammers, the most notorious spammers were Ejayrazz, Bernard55, Ironsoldier820, and Zessa. Ejayrazz holds the record for the most posts in a single day, which was a wampum 2,000 posts. All the individuals in the photo above were Marooners. Maroon was known for having extensive pride for their color, and would occasionally make color announcements, which eventually got the mods frustrated. The Maroon-IRON SPAM battle IRON was confident they could defeat Maroon in a spamming competition, which were the footsteps to the great competition. IRON and Maroon would duel it out for a full day on private forums, the winner would be decided in a 24-hour period. Maroon would eventually win, crushing IRON 15k posts to 4k posts. Alliances *Current alliances of the Maroon team: (Bold = Formerly Sanctioned, Bold and Italics = Currently sanctioned) The Federation changed their name to Free Alliance of Confederated Nations on April 04, 2010. The exact date of Federations founding is unknown. Former Maroon Alliances Disbandments *Elite Nations Alliance *Infinity *Klingon Empire *League of Imperial Nations *Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance (Disbanded, Reformed, became Defunct) *Norden Verein *Nordreich *Order of Defensive Security, formerly APA *Paintball Review Alliance *RI Nation *Team Jesus *The Angelic Sanctuary *The Immortals *Western Intelligence Inquisition Moved off Maroon *Asgaard (Moved to Black sphere) *Hegemony of Periphery States (Changed to 57th Overlanders and moved to Brown) *Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes (Moved to Purple) Mergers *Alpha Orionis (Merged into Ragnarok) *Arrow of Chiron (Merged into Monos Archein) *Confederation Of Radical Elites (Merged with Trikymia Dominion to form The Dominion) *Defenders of Unity and Light (Merged with ONOS to form Confederation of Radical Elites) *Distinguished Lords of Pridia (Merged with Imperial Blue Covenant to form Global Order of Darkness) *Fellowship of Unified Nations (Merged into the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations) *Frontline Formation Coalition (Merged into Ragnarok) *Imperium Hominis (Merged into Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations) *Knights of Aragon (Merged into Soldier) *Knights of the Imperial Cross (Merged into The Templar Knights) *Maroon Defense Coalition (Merged into Multicolored Cross-X Alliance) *New Order of the Ages (Merged into Grand Central Agency) *Organized Nations of Superiority (formerly sanctioned) (merged with Defenders of Unity and Light to form Confederation of Radical Elites) *Paintball is my Passion (Merged to form Paintball Players' Alliance) *Prussian Federation (Merged with Volksleitung to create Nordreich) *Rapture (Merged into Monos Archein) *Soldiers of Liberty (Merged with The Four Horsemen to form Soldiers of Legion) *Team Allied Guardians Alliance (Merged with ONOS to create Maroon Allied Guardians) *The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers (Merged with MCB Alliance) *The Byzantine Empire (Disbanded, later reformed and merged with The Atlantic League to create the Atlantic Empire) *The Eagle Nebula (Merged into Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations) *The Four Horsemen (Merged with Soldiers of Liberty to form Soldiers of Legion) *The Other Side (Merged into Nutty North Koreans) *The Order of Halsa (Merged into The Corporation) *The Republic (1st) (Merged with Sanctum to form Atlantis) *The Republic (2nd) (Merged into Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations) *The Unitican Federation (Merged into Union of Integrated National Entities) *Tuatha De Danann (Merged into Monos Archein) *United Global Order (Merged into Nordreich) Other *Cyber Nations Combatants (Changed name to Distinguished Lords of Pridia) *Maroon Allied Guardians (Merge with ONOS failed, changed name to Maroon Defense Coalition) *Modern Warfare Alliance (Unknown, became defunct) *The Federation (Changed name to Free Alliance of Confederated Nations) Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Maroon team: *Amazonian Beasts (TAGA, USN) *Allied_Threat (CSN, USN) *Azural (RIA) *Bill Salasky (Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance) *camerontech (USN) *Cora Mcstrap (USN) *Crazyisraelie (Random Insanity Alliance) *cheeseaholic (RIA) *Cheyenne (The Federation and many other Maroon alliances) *Chris Canny (Maroon Defense Coalition) *Chuck Normis (CRAP) *CptGodzilla (TTK, MA) *Delta1212 (RIA) *Desert Fox (USN, Angelite) *Frank Carbonni (The Federation) *Friedrich Meinhoff III (PrF, Nordreich) *Fronz (USN, CSN) *GinoTheRoman (CSN) *Goose (USN, CSN) *Kaiser Martens (Nordreich, Norden Verein) *King Arthur II (ONOS) *(Chancellor) Mikhail (,PrF, Nordreich) *Monkey with a Gun (The Federation) *Great Lord, Moth (RIA) *powerg8 (Modern Warfare Alliance) *rmm4390 (Order of Defensive Security) *Shadow (RIA) *Striderwannabe (Nordreich, Norden Verein) *Sig (USN, Angelite) *The Black Watch (CSN) *The Divine Hammer (The Federation) *Truth (The Federation) *Tulak Hord (Maroon Defense Coalition) *Valashu (Maroon Defense Coalition) Senators Those who have served on the Maroon team senate are listed below. See Also Category:Team-specific history Category:Maroon team